<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repeated rambling by emptyalien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672403">Repeated rambling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyalien/pseuds/emptyalien'>emptyalien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trying to feed karlnap nation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Collage, Driving, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyalien/pseuds/emptyalien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been one month since sapnap left</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trying to feed karlnap nation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distant speaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>holy fuck im sleepy but want to post this- ill get the second part out prob tomorrow and try and update my actual books too lol :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>love burns out in the day and mellows like the night.</p><p> </p><p>that's how karl interprets it at least.</p><p>the sky burns against his bright green car. he and sapnap painted it together. </p><p>he was always pulled over by police because of it though. the police pulled him over less and less when he finally started to look like a high schooler. </p><p>it drove him mental but sapnap was always there to make a joke and keep him from ranting himself straight into an arrest. he wasn't really a hothead, just passive-aggressive and good with unique insults. </p><p>the last time they rode in his car was a month ago. </p><p>sapnap was off the college. karl didn't know what to do.</p><p>who was he going to tell all about his favorite cartoons or movies? </p><p>or even about his new book, he writes it on the side of course.</p><p>or about the old lady who always comes into his gamestop every two sunday's to buy a game.</p><p>she follows a pattern, and always buys it at the same time. she gets the games for her grandson. </p><p>she always had a story to tell. and karl would listen unless his manager was around. then he'd tell sapnap and they'd laugh about it. even made a few inside jokes.</p><p>he glances out to the colored sky. it sets and rises every day too. </p><p>although it all became a blur, he knew it changed. </p><p>or it didn't really. karl needed an excuse to be upset about it. </p><p>he doesn't want to be upset. human presence always made him feel better, but now his only close friend is gone. </p><p>maybe that's why his sleeping schedule is fucked up too.</p><p>he and sapnap always called around three pm and hung up around eleven. </p><p>but now the time is irrelevant and karl only really opens his eyes if he feels like it.</p><p>work is the same though, but he doesn't know if he just can't tell the changes because of the sleep-deprived state he walks through. </p><p>day in and day out. </p><p>it's all the same but it changed. </p><p>his eyes aren't open all the way anymore. hours skip by without a single laugh or a skip of a heart. </p><p>a redundant schedule that was uncovered at the loss of a best friend.</p><p>he even had writer's block as of recently. </p><p>words were hard to put out in spoken tongue, in words it was easier for karl.</p><p>but now not so much. he'd forget everything that needed or wanted to be said- or written in an instant. </p><p>it would always come back a couple of days later when he's already moved on.</p><p>his flat is empty he noticed. </p><p>he liked to clean sometimes but always had time for laundry. </p><p>now graphic tees litter his floor. </p><p>all he does about it is sulk. </p><p>he remembers when sapnap would call every night in the first week of moving. </p><p>but sapnap took the most time-consuming course possible. now he had none while karl had all the time in the world.</p><p>even more colors from the sky are returning. </p><p>the sun is so low you can look at the tip of it without burning. </p><p>and karl does. </p><p>wondering if maybe he should have said something. </p><p>he repeats things and interrupts himself a lot, he knows that. </p><p>and sapnap doesn't seem to mind that.</p><p>but with such a far distance karl gains confidence. </p><p>if sapnap would be okay with karl's feelings.  </p><p>it was something he buried deep inside himself. </p><p>afraid it would mess up his and sapnap's cycle. </p><p>how this part of himself that would possibly hurt sapnap.</p><p>karl would rather walk on glass than try to explain that part of himself to sapnap. </p><p>how lies upon lies of his own feelings have collected through a couple of months.</p><p>they always repeated in the back of his head, it didn't drive him mad. </p><p>and sapnap hasn't a clue. </p><p>the sun blares in his eye for the first light of the day. </p><p>and karl looks out to the still dark part of the sky. </p><p>realistically he doesn't think he can live like this any longer. </p><p>without sapnap or anyone to help him keep on track. </p><p>so what was he doing, on his bright green car- parked in his flat's driveway staring off in the sky around four am. </p><p>he doesn't have an answer.</p><p>karl already tried to give it a month. </p><p>he just can't stay away. </p><p>he gets into his car. </p><p>the keys give a jingle with all of the cartoon keychains he has on them. </p><p>the car purrs and now he's driving. </p><p>almost racing the sun trying to beat it to the border of carolina.</p><p>this is not apart of what his usual day looks like, but being repetitive without sapnap is no fun he now realizes. </p><p>the roads are sort of rough in some places on the highway. </p><p>another bump and he notices the car is almost out of juice. </p><p>he pulls to the nearest gas station as the sun is halfway over the horizon.</p><p>mocking him, that he lost. </p><p>the gas station he pulls up to is one of a branch him and sapnp used to work for. it was super common in their area. </p><p>most of the time their night shift together, which they begged to have- they watched black and white movies on a small tv the counter had.</p><p>but their first night a crack head came in and he and karl freaked out. but when sapnap was trying to persuade him to leave, he had the worst voice crack of all time. </p><p>karl burst out laughing and sapnap ended up just shoving the man out. </p><p>he smiles while he goes inside, he doesn't remember the last time he ate a planned meal anyway.</p><p>he gets his favorite kind of chips and two cans of white monster. he doesn't miss out on getting powdered donuts either.</p><p>once he goes back his car is ready to go and he's back on the road. </p><p>he processes the last month altogether down the road. </p><p>words start to gather in his head and before he knows it, he has an urge to write them all down. </p><p>he quickly takes his phone turning off google maps momentarily.</p><p>it was an hour or two more away. he doesn't know how reliable google maps is.</p><p> he opens a journal app he had gotten, it made him feel like a mom but it kept some of his ideas and thoughts on a track. </p><p>his thumbs try and move faster than his head and it takes a minute to get it all down, </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"as the times pass i find myself still wanting to watch you smile-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>i still think of you and your beauty from thousands miles </i>
</p><p>
  <i>every look you gave i remember as clear as the star wars trilogy</i>
</p><p>
  <i>i might call you silly names but i do mean no ill will,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>i'm sorry for forgetting to tell you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>but when the sun rises and sets i miss you more and more</i>
</p><p>
  <i>you radiated for me keeping my days from becoming bores</i>
</p><p>
  <i>which they have, i am only a shell here without you,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>and i can't repeat my adoration straight to you,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>and that's why i can't kill these feelings-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>i've accumulated just for you,"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>a semi-tuck honks way too early in the morning, and as fate would have it the jam is starting clearing up. </p><p>the pop of his monster can fills the car's silence once he starts driving again. </p><p>music would probably help he decides. in a hurry, he bluetoothed and turns on his and sapnap's playlist they share. </p><p>the google map continues to tell him where to go but accompanied by music as he hurries along, thankful no cars were really held up by him. </p><p> </p><p>the roads stopped having so many cars after a while, and the fifteen minutes left on his google maps was making him more hopeful than ever. </p><p>although he was going in without a plan. </p><p>he takes a couple more sips of monster anyway driving down a town's streets. </p><p>not many should be awake, other than those who attend school around eight. </p><p>he hopes sapnap doesn't. </p><p>his favorite high school musical song is cut off once he parked in front of a small house, he did know sapnap had roommates. living here was probably better than an apartment anyway. </p><p>his keys jingle again pulling them out of the ignition, he grabs the other monster. </p><p>stepping out, it is colder than usual this earlier. he pulls his colorful hoodie closer to his skin.</p><p>making sure both his shoes are tied, he started to walk up to the door. </p><p>the sun now almost fully risen, about to start its long run across the sky. it shone through the trees in everyone's yards. karl would've like to take a picture if he had the time. </p><p>he's not entirely a people person, but if sapnap had been living with whoever else was here without a problem- then he wouldn't make it one.</p><p>praying that none of them would be mad he was here- he rang the small doorbell. maybe he'd get lucky and sapnap would answer. </p><p>and lucky he was. </p><p>the door was opened by a bedhead, with the same dumb panda hoodie karl gave him randomly as a gift. </p><p>soon as there was enough room, karl couldn't really stop himself from quickly rapping sapnap in his arms. </p><p>it took a few seconds, most likely because sapnap didn't notice that he was karl- sapnap hugged back with some sounds of shock. </p><p>they stayed like that for a second, and then that turned into at least a minute before karl decided that they could make up later for lost time. </p><p>he stepped back and held out the monster for sapnap. </p><p>"miss me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. conversational patterns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>surprises are always welcome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sun glimmers through the living room's dusty blinds, straight into the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>karl sat eating his powdered donuts trying not to get it everywhere. but he was sure there must have been a shit ton of powder above his lips and on his pants. </p>
<p>sapnap was heating something in the kitchen, it smelled okay. </p>
<p>"so what brings you here? how long are you staying too,  'cause i can help get your bags out of the car." the hum of the microwave provided the background for sapnap's morning voice. </p>
<p>karl chugged more of his monster, saving the last few sips. it hit the table with an empty-sounding clink. "i actually didn't bring a bag so it's okay." </p>
<p>the beep of the microwave takes sapnap's attention, he pulls out one of those breakfast cups. "so are you just visiting for today? that's lame man." he says, most likely not seriously but it made karl regret something he didn't even think about. </p>
<p>"well really, i came here on a whim. i did miss you." karl watches as sapnap slides into a chair across from him. "life only becomes bearable when you're around."  </p>
<p>"well at least i can count on you to be my hype man, my roommates are bullies." sapnap sees karls frown and decides to rephrase. "not actually- also you look like  you just did coke." </p>
<p>karl's smile returns once he tries to wipe away the powder from his upper lip. his body could easily ignore hours without sleep with a few jokes from sapnap. </p>
<p>karl waves a hand after he thinks most of the powder is gone. "whatever nimrod. how's college?" </p>
<p>his eyes smile with him when karl mentions college to sapnap, he explains all of his courses and how nice his teachers are. he loves being able to have his own room to work- and to walk to the library.  </p>
<p>he tells the story of how he thought he was the only one there at three am, he was dancing around on the second floor when another guy from his class saw him. he had wanted to jump and escape out the window. his roommates laughed at him the next morning when he told him.</p>
<p>and karl laughs too, enjoying the morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"but jacobs, why don't you come to college?" </p>
<p>a question karl didn't have an answer for. why didn't he? </p>
<p>he's got the money to own an apartment. and the education. everything. </p>
<p>to start a new cycle but this time he would have sapnap nearby. </p>
<p>"where can i enroll in yours?" karl answers.</p>
<p>"holy shit really? dude, you wanna be roommates!" sapnap volume got louder and he didn't sound too tired anymore. </p>
<p>"i never said we'd be roommates! unless you want to?" karl started to match his energy, it was starting to sink in.</p>
<p>"of course, if my roommates have a problem they can just move out- let me show you your new room-" the sound of the chair scooting out of place and heavy footsteps filled the kitchen and living room. </p>
<p>"you still haven't told me how to enroll sapnap," karl says with a smile powered by unbound joy. </p>
<p>"that can wait jacobs, your new bed cannot." sapnap answers opening the door by the stairs.</p>
<p>the room was empty, just a bed frame and a closet. </p>
<p>"what the fuck-" sapnap looks angrily at the empty frame. </p>
<p>"do you have a matress stealer?" karl makes the joke mindlessly. </p>
<p>sapnap's frown fades and he cracks up- promptly making karl giggle at his own joke. </p>
<p>"yeah and i know who it was." sapnap say closing the door and motioning to the stairs. "let's go to my room. i have an idea i wanna tell you." </p>
<p>they head up the stairs as karl has his hands into his hoodie sleeves fidgeting. </p>
<p>sapnap opens the door, his room is very clean except for the few stray shirts- it has some sort of red and orange theme going on. karl remembers some of the items from his old room. </p>
<p>he steps inside looking at sapnap's new computer. </p>
<p>"so jacobs, the plan is that i will use you to scare my roommates shitless." his wooden bed creaks when he leaps onto it. </p>
<p>"that's evil, do i get anything out of it?" karl says turning bad and jumping right next to him. </p>
<p>sapnap pauses to think. "I'll go back to get all of your stuff with you..?"</p>
<p>karl covers his mouth as he smiles. "yeah that'll work. like a road trip." </p>
<p>"take me back to my roots, so much nostalgia." sapnap says shuffling closer to karl. </p>
<p>"you've been gone only a month," karl corrects.</p>
<p>"yeah and you drove at least an hour to see me, so who's really right here?" </p>
<p>"mmmm, still me actually." karl takes the covers and pulls them over his shoulders. </p>
<p>"hmm, no." </p>
<p>"okay, but don't you have college today?" karl asks giving up on sapnap's stubbornness that never changed.</p>
<p>"i'll just skip for today, i don't even gotta call in sick." sapnap says crawling under the covers. </p>
<p>"i had work today, but since there was a change of plans looks like i'll be quitting." his arms find their way around and he takes sapnaps hands into his own. playing with his fingers like a posing doll. </p>
<p>"yeah but i'll tell you how we're gonna scare my roommates after," sapnap yawns. </p>
<p>"after?" </p>
<p>"after a nap, you woke me up early." </p>
<p>"sorry." karl messes with sapnap's nails their kind of dirty. </p>
<p>"don't worry about it, you don't look like you've slept either." </p>
<p>"nope. but let the monster wear off." karl hums out. </p>
<p>"fine, but at least let me nap while you wait." </p>
<p>karl lets go of sapnap's hands and the room returns to silence. </p>
<p>"cuddle?"</p>
<p>"cuddles." </p>
<p>their legs tangle with their arms and with a content sigh, karl closes his eyes for once and doesn't miss the sun's morning glow through the window for once.</p>
<hr/>
<p>turns out scaring a football player wasn't a good idea. </p>
<p>karl was body-slammed into the floor the first time he tried. </p>
<p>it all happened so fast too. </p>
<p>he was behind the couch and waited for the door to open. </p>
<p>sapnap had told him to stay as quiet as possible, wait till his roommate walks by and then strike.</p>
<p>although he was yanked over the shoulder and straight into the ground as soon as he made a roar. </p>
<p>and then his roommate started yelling about where the hell sapnap was. it would have been sweet if he had not just gotten body slammed. </p>
<p>he was about to be punted too, but sapnap rushed out of his hiding spot and called dream off. dream was his name. </p>
<p>now dream was apologizing to karl while he laid on the couch, thankfully without a broken spine or rib.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sapnap you owe me big time," karl said looking at the ceiling while they all sat on the couch. </p>
<p>sapnap only laughed. "okay okay, yeah i do. my bad." </p>
<p>"so you let him scare me, but you're not gonna scare geogre?" dream said, he was smiling but it was a nervous one.</p>
<p>"i refuse to scare anyone else because apparently sapnap only knows buff men here." he shot a long stare at sapnap, but it was a teasing one. </p>
<p>"oh c'mon, geogre is small." sapnap said throwing himself on karl in defeat. "plus he would scream super loud." </p>
<p>"yeah but we can scare him whenever, plus i would rather know who this guy is." dream interjected. </p>
<p>before sapnap could say anything karl went first. "i'm his friend from his hometown, and i promise i won't sue you."  sapnap laughed, dream only smiled in relief. </p>
<p>"and he's moving in," sapnap added hidden in karls hoodie sleeve. </p>
<p>karl coughed awkwardly quickly, dream looked like he was in shock. stuck staring at the carpet. </p>
<p>it was silent for a few minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i don't mind. as long as he's clean and quiet; a friend of sapnap's is a friend of mine i suppose." dream finally said, lifting his head up to face the other two. he was wearing a sheepy grin.</p>
<p>sapnap jumped off karl, and straight back into dream's arm speaking so fast all it sounded likes were thank you's.</p>
<p>karl and couldn't stop beaming.</p>
<hr/>
<p>geogre was the harder on to convince, but after about an hour he agreed. </p>
<p>in three days' time, karl said his goodbyes and took several road trips where he and sapnap drove, filled out papers, and made a couple of trips to the bank. </p>
<p>and when he finally unloaded the last of his bags into the new room he laid on the floor. </p>
<p>he wasn't overwhelmed due to dream and sapnap pitching in and helping with things, while geogre was in his own little bubble. </p>
<p>but he didn't have a problem with him as long as he played nice with sapnap.</p>
<p>so everything's changed. but for the better at least. </p>
<p>and it was because of sapnap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the sun started to shine through his window painting a canvas of light across his floor. </p>
<p>his heart still goes at a steady beat while he blinks away the sleep.</p>
<p>this is around when the feelings start to creep in when he's the most tired.</p>
<p>his brain tells his heart about all the things he loves.</p>
<p>the sun, </p>
<p>his car, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sapnap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>how he radiates a beacon karl is constantly attached to. keeping him from going crazy.</p>
<p>or how he loves driving because of him, the car a replication of sapnap's presence.</p>
<p>how karl is just so confined by his own thoughts of sapnap makes it hard to think at these times.</p>
<p>how often he ends up writing about it. </p>
<p>it's not painful though. </p>
<p>it's a free feeling every time like he was walking across a pond. </p>
<p>but he's not afraid to say these things now. </p>
<p>he knows sapnap will either forget and the feelings will fade.</p>
<p>and everything would stay the same. </p>
<p>that's at least what he tells himself. it's just a reason karl doesn't have to tell him. </p>
<p>and he is waiting for the right moment. and if there never is one, and that is that. </p>
<p>he blinks, and the ceiling blinks back. well not really. he's just exhausted and is really close to taking a nap on the floor. he shuts his eyes. </p>
<p>until he hears footsteps, and his senses turn back on. </p>
<p>"are you trying to sleep on the floor?" sapnap's voice is heard as he walks into the room closing the door. </p>
<p>karl only groans, not in the mood to really talk. just sleep.</p>
<p>"okay, one second let me move your mattress on the bedframe." karl wants to protest but also likes the idea of sleeping on a bed.</p>
<p>after a minute or two he hears sapnap sigh and the sound of blankets being unfolded. </p>
<p>"okay, get up. you've got a bed." sapnap says humming.</p>
<p>karl only lets out a low hum in response hoping sapnap understands. </p>
<p>after a long sigh once again, he is picked up with ease and tossed on the bed. </p>
<p>it is a lot better than the floor karl decides. he's lucky sapnap still plays football too.</p>
<p>"do you want me to stay?" sapnap asks. </p>
<p>waiting for the right moment. </p>
<p>it might just be better while he's asleep. this is his right moment. the feelings are speaking for him. and he's too tired to care.</p>
<p>karl opens his eyes back up, he can feel the bags under them.</p>
<p>karl moves with fleeting power over his body and motions for sapnap to come over.</p>
<p>sapnap slides into bed next to him sitting up. while karl pulls out his phone, the brightness thankfully all the way down. </p>
<p>with a lazy finger, he opens the journal app and hands it off to sapnap. </p>
<p>"read," he says in a hoarse voice, he doesn't remember it being like that but doesn't care while gets under the covers and puts his own legs over sapnap's. and slides down to place his head on the mattress.</p>
<p>at least he can sleep on the bed now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>first thing he sees is black the sunlight is gone. and it's dark in the room. </p>
<p>it must be nighttime by now, and karl still feels tired. </p>
<p>but there is some light coming from sapnap's phone. he can't see the screen but his phone case has a flame on it. he got it for his birthday. </p>
<p>and karl's legs are still tangled. he blinks a couple of times, making out sapnap's face in the dim phone light.</p>
<p>he remembers what he did, and now he just wants to sleep forever. </p>
<p>to stay like this, semi-cuddled without any complex change or feelings. </p>
<p>his eyes stay half-open while he spaces out, looking at sapnap's facial features as they change while he scrolls.</p>
<p>time goes by and karl doesn't know how long it takes sapnap to notice, but they make eye contact. </p>
<p>"good morning," </p>
<p>"hello." karl yawns. </p>
<p>it is silent, they both know he read the journal. the collection of thoughts, poems, and karl babbling all about him. </p>
<p>and karl knows his eyes are watering, and he knows exactly why but doesn't want to think about it. he knows he'll end up crying even more. </p>
<p>"jacobs..i-" sapnap pauses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sorry," karls voice cracks, and he inwardly cringes. and a tear slides down his face quickly. he tightens his legs and covers his head under the blanket. </p>
<p>he notices how dry his throat is and how his nose is starting to run. </p>
<p>"wait no, it's okay- seriously i mean- jacobs." sapnap slowly drags karl to sit up with him, trying to keep their legs together. but karl refuses to peek out the blanket. </p>
<p>"karl- can i see your eyes? please?" sapnap asks in a guilty voice and karl always listens to it no matter what. </p>
<p>he pulls down the blanket and his eyes are all watery, he can hardly see. but it's too dark to try anyway.</p>
<p>"don't say sorry. and- this is so awkward," sapnap pauses for a second and karl feels another tear slid down while he tries to blink them away. </p>
<p>"not for you but for me! i don't know how to even say this shit out loud." sapnap wraps his arms around karl now. </p>
<p>"like- it's weird but i agree with like all the writing stuff.- in like, i feel the same y'know. but it's gay." sapnap says quietly. karl remains slient. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"but being gay isn't bad! and i guess i would be considered it too, 'cause i think the same way you do. like all poetic 'n stuff." it is silent for a minute while karl processes. </p>
<p>once he does, he smiles. "yeah, all those words i what i think about you. and i mean it like, romantically." karl voice cracks several times before he gets the sentence out. he hiccups once too. "sorry for crying, i'm still tired." </p>
<p>the room is dark without the light of the phone.</p>
<p>"but uh, before we got to sleep can i ask you something?" karl says after a second or two. </p>
<p>"yeah?" </p>
<p>"do you wanna go like out?" karl asks so quietly it almost blends into the night. at least his voice stopped cracking. </p>
<p>"sure, we can." </p>
<p>karl drags sapnap down with him to the mattress and clings all the limbs he can onto him. and sapnap does the same for once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>things have changed, and karl feels like he can express himself a little bit better now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just know sapnap would constantly have a straight face in fics if we wrote him like how he did in love or host lol </p>
<p>anyway,,,,,,,, i need to update my actual books instead of one shots jasdfkashdjfk</p>
<p>have good night or day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>